


As Distant as the Sea

by rainingWolf



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, F/M, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Miro, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Trauma, Romance, Shatt, Sibling Bonding, Tragedy, Trauma, could be shatt if you squint, shallura - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 17:16:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13862274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainingWolf/pseuds/rainingWolf
Summary: The others part like the sea and it reminds Matt of something he read once, a long time ago when he was on Earth on his father's lap. He sees familiar gentle eyes and the others fade from his view. Air is suddenly hard to breath because the last time he saw those grey eyes, his back had hit the floor, and he was no longer Matt Holt, Junior Science Officer on a mission, but a scared teenager far from home./ the Matt and Shiro reunion we all deserve.





	As Distant as the Sea

Matt sees Shiro for the first time in a long time.

* * *

 

The others part like the sea and it reminds Matt of something he read once, a long time ago when he was on Earth on his father's lap. He sees familiar gentle eyes and the others fade from his view. Air is suddenly hard to breath because the last time he saw those grey eyes, his back had hit the floor, and he was no longer Matt Holt, Junior Science Officer on a mission, but a scared teenager far from home.

"Shiro," he breathes in question and the other man smiles. It's comforting and Matt should be happy; but something is different, something has changed since the moment where Shiro had pushed Matt down with a look that the younger had never thought was possible.

But then again, none of this is supposed to be possible.

"It's so good to see you," Matt says, stepping forward because Shiro is familiar, Shiro is comfortable, Shiro is the steady presence during the time of darkness; and so, he tags on, "Sir," because Shiro is his brother but also a superior. Shiro puts out his hand and it's natural for Matt to slip his in for a handshake.

He does not feel flesh until Shiro pulls him into a hug.

"Pidge never gave up on finding you," Shiro says as he pulls away and Matt tears his eyes away to look his sister, ignoring how his chest suddenly felt like it had a giant foot pressing down on it because Shiro is no longer whole.

There is a lump in his throat and Matt swallows it. "Yeah, she can be pretty stubborn at times." He grins at his sister because this is how reunions work and he should be happy that he is safe and sound with the universe's hope beside him. But he's pulled back towards Shiro who looks at him with the same benign smile as if nothing has changed since the day the Galra ripped them apart.

Something ugly rears its head inside Matt's chest but he keeps his face clear because he cannot afford to break down here over Shiro not being whole because out of anyone, Matt understands that sacrifices must be made in order to survive.

"And I want you to know that all of us will help you find your father."

The pressure in his chest is growing but somehow, Matt still manages a short, "Thanks," before his sister steps up, gesturing upwards at the pristine castle before them. He looks up because he's obligated to, but something inside him is breaking because Shiro is his brother but the man before him is as distant as his own mother.

He chances a glance back and watches as Shiro goes up to stand next to the Princess as if he always belonged there. And perhaps he does because Matt no longer knows the man that Shiro has become. And he can only mourn, grieving for the death of the past- that Shiro could be whole once more.

 

**Author's Note:**

> \- Apparently I gotta do everything myself because Dreamworks didn't give me the Matt/Shiro reunion that I wanted. :/
> 
> \- I wrote exactly 500 words so I'm so happy cause I can finally call this a drabble. Or well. Pentadrabble cause it's 500 lols.
> 
> \- Enjoy this small Matt and Shiro interaction. I hope to write more about them overcoming their trauma together.
> 
> \- Reviews are much appreciated! (๑•́ ω •̀๑)


End file.
